I just need you
by PdotK
Summary: The death of hokage made Iruka emotionally unstable and when Kakashi comforts him it turned out to be more than just that. Is it only a one-sided love? Can Kakashi endure the stubborn Iruka or is he going to give up. R&R. I suck at summary. Enjoy.


**Author's note:** I don't own any of these characters (Do I need to mention that?) And I don't make any profit out of this. This story consists of 3 chaps. I don't like to make my story longer because I don't think I'm really into writing fan fictions so, I'll make it short as possible so that readers will not get bored. I hope. Please rate and review so that I know if this story is going somewhere. Thanks.

The old man was leaning against the wall, legs slightly crossed with each other to keep his balance. He motioned his head to the right, looking at the huge clock hanging at the entrance of Konoha Academy. It was pass 5pm and still there was no ringing sound from the school. "Great…" He murmured and sighed. He was becoming impatient in waiting so he pulled out his orange book and flipped the pages where he once left.

The sound of the rustling of the leaves came to an end when Iruka came out on the schools entrance and walked towards kakashi, stomping at every step he made. "Oi kakashi sensei! The jounin didn't pay attention to his greeting so it made Iruka upset. "Will you stop reading that rubbish book" He demanded, giving more emphasis on the word 'book'. There was a moment of silence. He blushed and wished he never said that to him. He knows how much he'll be pissed off when someone tries to ask why he always reads that book. "Ah, I mean…" He raised his hand onto his head and began to scratch. It was embarrassing to question him like that, he giggled. A laugh that reassured the old man that it was his bad.

Kakashi slowly set his book down and stared at him for a couple of minutes. Inspecting the outrage he bought and then examining the horizontal scar on the top of his nose. _That's perfect. _He saw his adam's apple moved from the gulp he made. _Is he thirsty?_ There was a sweat beside his temple that went sliding down his cheeks. _Tired?_

The scenario was absurd for Iruka. _What the hell is he up to now?_ He blushed and looked away from Kakashi. No one else was present from that place. Only they knew where it was…their secret place. Iruka was getting irritated from what he was doing so he bursts out.

"Will you stop doing that?" he yelled, staring at him. Those fierce eyes gave him the chills.

"Do what?" Kakashi's slowly walked towards him with his eyes piercing through his.

"Ok will you stop it?" Iruka stepped backwards, putting distance in them.

"Stop what?" He smiled through his mask.

"I still have a lot of things to do and you know that kakashi" He step back and bumped his back on the tree.

"This will be quick?" He slammed his right hand on the tree and used his left hand to wipe Iruka's sweat. "You're always sweating"

Their faces are just inches from each other, feeling their own breath. Kakashi motioned his hand to his face and slowly pulled his mask down, revealing his whole identity. "Ready?" He whispered through iruka's ear. The young man shyly stared at his lover's face. It was his first time to see him without his mask on for the past 2 weeks, his white skin, soft lips, heavy build nose, hard jaw line and his perfect mismatched eyes that completed his mysterious face. He blushed.

The silver haired man smiled in front of him and slowly motioned his hand in the chuunin's face. The breeze of the air swayed some of the younger man's hair that blocked a portion of his face. The old man fixed his hair and tucked them in the corners of his ear, clearing every strand of his hair, revealing how beautiful he was. Then, he intently stared at his lips signaling what was to be done; he asked permission "Can I?"

The chuunin gasped for air and then he pushed the jounin's chest. He knew it was impolite to do that but there wasn't any choice to stop his acts. Weather he yells out and says no or sweetly tells him that he doesn't want to; it's not going to work. He needs to be pushed around to let him realize that it's not yet the time.

The jounin bowed down in disappointment and tug his mask back in "Alright"

"I'm sorry" Iruka stared at the man bowing his head. He clasped his hand which was holding his cheek a while ago. "I need to go, the hokage needs the list of ninjas for the coming S ranked mission." He shooed Kakashi's hand and walked away "I don't know how long I'll be talking to her"

The jounin barely heard what he said and left out a sigh. From his mind he knows that a ninja has a mission but from his heart the only mission for him was to be love by Iruka.

While the Iruka was walking away from him he suddenly heard a bam at the place where they were standing. The birds loudly chirped and began to recklessly fly from the sky. He hissed and told himself "Go ahead and pour all your anger out"

Kakashi stared at his bloody fist that was barely buried in the trunk of the tree. The bark of the tree scraped some of his skin and he can feel his knuckles throbbing in pain. It wasn't enough to keep him at ease because the pain in his chest was more than the physical pain he felt. He grabbed a bandage inside his holster and wrapped his hand. Shit. He cursed when the white cloth touched his open wound. Finally the last coil was to be made and when he finished, he tore the tip using his teeth and inserted the remaining cloth to the crest. It wasn't a perfect wrap because it was not really his thing to do. Although he had been the best ninja and probably the most famous, he lacks the ability to heal himself when something bad happens. The death of his old colleague, obito, is the result of his ignorance in the medical field. Shit. He cursed again to clear the tormenting thoughts.

The silver haired raised his head to look at the yellow and orange color of the sky. He sat down and waited for him again. This time, he didn't pull his book out because he felt that he shouldn't. It's hard to read a book when you're feeling down and depressed, you just can't understand the meaning of the words they want to convey. He closed his eyes and patiently anticipated for his arrival in their secret place.

_**Flash back**_

_The clouds were darker than before and the rain had bought it's sympathies to the death of the previous Hokage. The life he sacrificed for the safety of Konaha shed tears to all those who was once close to him. Naruto, who was in between Kakashi and Iruka, kept on sobbing when he saw the coffin being lowered into his last place. "Shh… it's ok" The pony tailed chuunin patted his former student at the shoulder. Naruto hear what he said but it didn't help him, his agonizing cries made Iruka uncomfortable. He bit his lip to suppress his tears but he didn't know that Kakashi was secretly looking at him. Naruto's tears came gushing when he threw a white flower into the grave. It's a good thing that the roar of the thunder and the rain of heaven concealed his emotions. _

_Hokage's funeral has ended and everybody went on their way home but Kakashi stood motionless at the entrance of the grave. Naruto, together with Iruka, was still standing in front of the grave, reminiscing the past memories he had with the 'old geezer'. He smiled. He felt a hand onto his shoulder and said "We better get going Naruto or else we'll get sick in this rain" He put his best fake smile at his former student._

_The two walked towards the gate and saw Kakashi leaning his body on the concrete post. "Oi! Kakashi sensei" Naruto waved his hand and run like with full speed leaving Iruka behind. He stopped in front of Kakashi, panting. "Why are you still here?" He asked him curiously with his teary blue eyes. Kakashi put a smile on his face and even his eye curved to imply happiness. "Ma…" He said with a boring tone "I just have to make sure that everybody leaves" Before Naruto could reply Iruka barged in the conversation "Ow hi Kakashi-san" The silver haired nodded. _

"_Let's go home now Naruto, I'll walk you to your house" Iruka stared at the blonde, waiting for response._

"_Hmm…" Naruto pouted his lips, thinking. "I can go alone" He stared at him to reassure._

"_Ok then, take care" For the last time he smiled at naruto and it wasn't fake anymore. When naruto was out of their sight, Kakashi said "Your lip… " He walked closely at him "…is bleading"_

"_What?" Unaware of what he said, he tilted his head. His thoughts are still flying from the day he met the Hokage until his death. He hasn't move on, he can't. The happy memories are too much to ignore. His eyes are red, wanting to let the droplets of tears run through his cheeks but he didn't do it… He's not alone yet._

"_Cry it all out" Kakashi stood with his hands inside his pocket. The cool breeze of the night is making him cold. Iruka didn't respond because he was still emotional. He was trying to keep calm and forget all about it but his heart can't. He was important. He considered him as his second father and he realized that his death isn't enough to kill that bastard- Orochimaru._

_He heard a sob but wasn't sure if he was crying because his head bend over, staring at his own feet. The rain also made it hard to know if it was tears. Nonetheless, Kakashi opened his arms and coiled it around him. "It's ok Iruka san"_

_He gave up. His cries deepen and all that mattered to him was to keep his heavy feelings out of his chest. The chuunin realized hat he has been tightly cuddled by the jounin so he looked up at him and said shyly "I-I'm ok now, you can let go" He grinned but Kakashi knew he wasn't because the tears came gushing out even though he's smiling intentionally. "I'll take you home" The puff of smoke scattered inside Iruka's bedroom. Both of them are soaking wet from the strong rain outside. Kakashi released his arms around him "I'll be going now" He started to do some ninja hand signs but Iruka grabbed both his hands and blurted "Please, can you stay for a while" He sniffed and wiped his tears. The old man wanted to say 'no' to his request but leaving him like that made his solid heart soften up. "Ok"_

_Suddenly Iruka nagged about how his death was inappropriate, how it all went wrong and how weak he was not to protect him and be a helping hand, what he did most was to lead the little kids into the safe grounds. He started to cry again. Kakashi standing, heard what he said and in a bored tone he blurted "It's over, move on Iruka san"_

_The young man responded, mocking his tone. "Move on?" "Do you even know what you're saying?" He yelled out "I lost my parents when the kyuubi attack, everything was wiped off, and what did I do? Nothing! I'm still weak! Until hokage sama gave me a new meaning to my life and…and" He didn't continue what he said, mentioning his name made his cries unbearable to stop. _

_Kakashi hugged him again. "I know how you feel" _

"_You know how I feel? You don't!" He pushed Kakashi away but his strength is no match for him. _

"_Settle down will you, it's all going to be alright" Tugging him tighter._

"_No! It's not… it's not!" The dolphin rage and began pounding his arms on kakashi's chest._

_Kakashi lost his patience in keeping him calm so he pushed him, making them fall into his bed. He ripped the crying man's vest and tightly gripped both his wrist. "I'm not going to say this again…" He cupped his jaw "…I know how you feel" Probably in his mind this is the least he could do to let his dramas end. He caressed the tan man's torso and moved his hand down, holding the younger man's private. Iruka yelled "Kakashi, what are you doing!"_

"_Trying to calm you down" He smirked and began to move his hand up and down his rod. The young man moaned in excitement and when he stroke again he bit his lip, helping himself no to be aroused. Kakashi saw Iruka's lip bleeding again he increased his phase "Give it up" His demanding tone made him more stubborn. "St-stop!" He panted and moves his hips up. "I can't anymore…ahh!" He tried to move his hand but was tightly clasped by the iron hand of the silver haired. "I-I'm going to…AHH!" His hips uncontrollably bucked up and down from the sensation he felt. Kakashi released his hand that was covered with Iruka's seeds. _

_Kakashi sat up and sighed. Iruka on the other hand was still at shock from what he did, he let his mind absorb all the things he did until he said to the man who was facing him back "That was it?"_

"_It's not consensual" He drop his head for a moment then stood up but Iruka reached his hand._

"_Don't you ever leave me" His said with a desperate tone._

"_Ok" He snugs his little dolphin._

**Author's note:** Alrighty! The plot seems to be absurd, I know, cause I made it. (Sighs) What do you think guys? The story should go like this, Iruka needs kakashi because he just needs him but he doesn't want him which kakashi taught that he wants him because he needs him. Ugh! How the hell did I come up with that? Don't worry in the next chap I hope everything will be clear. (Pounds her keyboard) I'm done with this, off to sleep now. Please don't forget to rate and review. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
